I'm Sorry
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Kate turned Derek into a fifteen year old and he wants to know why Stiles says he can't trust her. Stiles tells him...well, shows him.


The day didn't end the way they thought it would. Yeah, finding Derek was one of the things they wanted...but not like this.

"Who are you people?" The now fifteen year old Derek looked around.

"Um, well..." Scott started.

"I'm Stiles." Stiles pointed to himself then began naming and pointing.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Mexico." Stiles nodded.

"Where's Kate?"

"Alright, buddy. Let's just get you home before whatever is out here comes back." He helped Derek into the front seat, between him and Scott.

"I want to know where Kate-"

"Hey!" Stiles cut him off, looking at blue, glaring eyes. "Chill, alright? We'll take you to her! Calm down." Stiles climbed into the jeep along with everyone else.

"You're lying and why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Because you-" He stopped when Scott shook his head. "You don't intimidate me. I've seen scarier shit." Stiles sighed and drove off.

They made a few stops on the way; mostly bathroom and food. Derek was quiet for most of it. He spoke up when they had stopped at a motel for the night. Scott with Lydia; Malia with Kira; which meant Stiles was stuck with Derek.

"I feel like I should trust you. I-I don't know why, but I have a feeling I can." Derek frowned.

"Yeah, I don't know what to tell you." Stiles glanced over at him. "Cheer up a little." He reached a hand over and patted Derek's shoulder.

"I just don't know what's going on. I don't know where Kate is. I don't know you people. I don't know anything. I just want to know!" He sat down on one of the bed and sighed.

"Hey, can I ask you something? It's going to be a bit forward though." Stiles sat down on the other bed and looked at Derek.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Why do you trust her? Kate, I mean."

"Well, I don't know. I met her one day and we talked. I just felt like I could trust her, you know?"

"Like you trust me."

"A little less, but yeah. I feel like I trust you more for some reason." Derek sighed.

"So, does that mean if I tell you something...You'll believe me?"

Derek was silent for a moment before he nodded, frowning. Stiles leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together.

"You can't trust her, Derek. She's bad news, alright?"

"How do you know? You've never met her." Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Call it a hunch." Stiles nodded.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Derek-"

"Sleep." The wolf laid down and turned away from Stiles.

Stiles frowned and sighed then laid down.

Stiles rolled over the next morning and opened his eyes slowly, squinting slightly. He saw Derek sitting in the middle of his bed, watching the door.

"Derek, why are you on my bed and watching the door?" Stiles sat up.

"Protection instinct."

"Why?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"I feel the need to protect you." Derek replied, not taking his eyes off the door.

"You need to shower."

"I took one earlier this morning." He answered truthfully.

"Well, as long as you don't follow me into the bathroom, we'll be fine." Stiles sighed and went to the bathroom to shower.

Sties walked out a few minutes later, drying his hair with a towel and stopped when he saw that Derek hasn't moved.

"Hey, protect-o pup." Stiles snapped his fingers, but Derek didn't flinch.

Stiles' eyes widened when he heard a growl rumble Derek's chest and watched his eyes turn blue. He then heard a knock on the door. Stiles rushed over to the door and opened it, seeing Malia.

"We're all ready to go when you are." She smiled.

"Yeah. We'll be out in a minute." Stiles nodded then shut the door when she left. He turned around and yelped, back hitting the door when he saw Derek standing _right there_. "Oh, my god!"

"That was Malia, right?" Derek looked at Stiles, eyes innocent.

"Yeah."

"She your girlfriend? You smell like her a little."

"Honestly, I don't know what it is. She's a nice girl, but I don't know."

"I don't like that." Derek frowned then moved closer and hugged Stiles.

"Uh..." Stiles swallowed, holding his arms out. "Wh-What are you doing?" He looked around then looked at Derek when he let go.

"That's better." He smiled and nodded.

"Did you just scent me?!" Stiles waved his arms.

"Yes." Derek frowned.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but for once he was speechless. He just nodded and moved around Derek to grab his bag.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Derek watched Stiles. "I just didn't like the other smell."

"I-It's fine." Stiles opened the door.

Stiles walked over to the jeep and put his bag in the back. He got in and waited for Scott and Derek. He looked back at Malia and Kira, seeing them move away a little.

"What?" He frowned.

"You-" Malia stopped when Derek opened the door and got in, sitting closer to Stiles than yesterday.

"Everybody got everything?" Stiles started the jeep and drove off when there was no answer. "Take that as a yes." He sighed.

Stiles didn't stop until they got back into California then he stopped at a McDonald's and everyone piled out.

"You smell like Derek." Malia finally said after everyone went inside.

"Well, I did share a room with him." Stiles nodded and shut his door.

"No, I mean physical contact smell."

"Okay. Maybe he did hug me. What's the big d-" Stiles stopped when Malia hugged him tightly. "Malia...Can't...Breathe!" He whimpered and coughed when she let go.

"There."

"You just..."

"Yeah." She nodded then smiled and walked inside.

"What the hell is going on with everybody?!" Stiles waved his arms then settled when a few people stopped to look at him.

Stiles walked inside and quickly sat next to Lydia and pulled Scott to sit next to him. He saw Derek frown a little before sliding into the booth next to Malia; Kira sat beside Derek and in front of Scott. Stiles wasn't hungry. Today has just been too weird, so he'll wait until he got home.

Everyone started talking and joking around except Derek. He was just picking at his food and staring at it intently. Stiles watched Derek for a moment before reaching his foot out to touch the young wolf's and went back to talking with Lydia when he noticed Derek relax and start eating.

On the way back, Derek had fallen asleep. Guess where his head was. Yep, Stiles' shoulder. Stiles didn't pay much attention to it except when he looked in the rear view mirror to see Malia full-on glaring daggers into the back of Derek's head.

"I'll drop everyone off at their house then we can we can meet up again tomorrow." Stiles sighed, looking back at the road.

"I'll stay with you." Malia leaned forward.

"No, you're not. You're staying with your dad." Stiles knew who her biological dad was, Peter, but he was going to take her to Mr. Tate. He heard Malia sighed heavily and saw her lean back.

"What about-" Scott looked at Derek.

"He can stay with me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've done it before. It's no different now except for the fact he's fifteen." Stiles nodded.

After dropping everyone off at their homes, he drove to his house. Derek didn't move from his spot next to Stiles until they got there. Stiles got out and went inside, being followed by Derek. He stopped when he saw his dad.

"Who's this?" John looked at Derek.

"Der-"

"My cousin. Yeah. My cousin, Miguel."

"Stiles, you don't have a cousin named Miguel." John sighed. "Boyfriend? If so, it's fine."

"Dad, no! No!" Stiles' eyes widened. "Oh, my god. No."

"Okay, but since you don't want to tell me his name...I expect to know in the morning."

"Aye, aye." Stiles saluted his dad then rushed upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell your dad who I was?" Derek frowned as he walked into Stiles' room.

"Because...uh...I don't have a good reason." Stiles sighed and sat down.

"Why does nobody have a good reason for anything? You won't tell me why I can't trust Kate and-"

"I'll tell you tomorrow!" Stiles blurted out. "Damn." He sighed when he realized what he just said.

"Good." Derek nodded.

Stiles put out some blankets and threw down a few pillows.

"You can sleep on your bed." Derek frowned as Stiles laid down on the floor.

"You take it. It's much more comfortable than the floor." Stiles smiled and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Which is why you-"

"Derek. Go to sleep, please." Stiles sighed.

Derek laid down on the bed and practically hugged Stiles' pillow, drifting off to sleep.

Stiles woke up to hearing whimpers and rustling. He looked up, seeing Derek tossing and turning. Stiles stood and shook Derek's shoulder gently.

"Derek, wake up." Stiles frowned when Derek started crying. "Derek!" He raised his voice and Derek sat straight up. "Hey, hey. It's okay." Stiles put his hands on Derek's shoulders and looked at him. "What happened?"

"Nightmare." Derek frowned and looked down.

"That was one hell of a nightmare."

Stiles raised an eyebrow when Derek moved closer and hugged his middle, burying his face into Stiles' shirt.

"Can you-"

"Um...yeah." Stiles said hesitantly then laid next to him.

Derek turn his back to Stiles, but pressed back against him so they were touching and drifted off to sleep.

Stiles grumbled as light hit his eyes. He went to sit up then stopped when he couldn't move. Stiles rubbed his eyes and blinked, clearing his vision. He looked to see a sleeping Derek pressed against his back, arm over his stomach, holding him in place and legs tangled with his.

"Uh..." Stiles opened his mouth to speak and looked up as his dad opened his door.

"Stiles-" He stopped and looked at Derek then at Stiles.

"Dad, it's not what you think. He had a nightmare, I swear."

"I knew I heard something." John frowned. "Is he okay?"

"I think so. He didn't have anymore after, well, this." Stiles sighed.

"Alright. I'm going to work. You can come by later and tell me who he is."

"Okay."

Stiles waited until John left and slowly tried to move out of Derek's grip, failing miserably.

A little later, Stiles woke Derek and they got dressed. Derek borrowed Stiles' clothes and they actually fit to Stiles' surprise. He sighed and turned around seeing Derek look at him expectantly.

"What?"

"You were going to tell me why I can't trust Kate." Derek nodded.

"Oh. Right." Stiles muttered. "I am going to be in such deep crap when I do this." He sighed. "I'll show you." Stiles said slowly with a frown.

"Then you'll take me home?"

"That's actually where we're going."

"Good." Derek smiled a little.

Stiles watched Derek run downstairs and out to the jeep. He felt terrible now.

Stiles pulled up to the Hale house and shut off the jeep. He got out and saw it was torn down and had a large fence in front of it. He looked back to see Derek staring at it. Stiles followed behind Derek, watching the young wolf tear open the fence.

"Derek-"

"Where's my house? What happened to my house?" Derek knelt down and picked up a piece of burnt wood.

"There was a fire." Stiles frowned.

"What?"

"It was set by Kate and your whole family died. Only four of you made it out. You, Peter, Cora, and Laura. Laura died after." Stiles swallowed, watching Derek stand and drop the piece of wood.

"Y-You're lying." Derek turned and looked at Stiles with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not and you know it."

"So, they're dead?" Tears started falling from Derek's eyes.

"Derek, I'm sorry." Stiles stepped forward and stopped when Derek's eyes started glowing blue. "Hey, calm down. Okay?"

"They're dead!" Derek yelled and grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt. "Who did this?!"

"Kate." Stiles clenched his jaw and looked Derek in the eyes.

Derek snarled and let go. Stiles grabbed Derek back before he could run off and pulled him back to his chest, holding him tightly; Derek's back to Stiles' chest.

"Let go!" Derek struggled but not as much as he could have.

"You can't go after her. You'll get yourself killed." Stiles tightened his grip.

"I don't care!"

"Yeah, well, I do!" Stiles snapped and Derek settled. "I'm so sorry, Derek." He frowned and lowered himself and Derek to the ground.

Derek shut his eyes tightly and leaned back against Stiles' chest, crying. Stiles loosened his grip and rested his forehead against the side of Derek's neck, moving a hand up and down Derek's arm slowly.

"It's okay." Stiles whispered and didn't flinch when Derek roared loudly in pain. "It's okay, Derek." He repeated.

Stiles didn't look up when he heard a car pull up.

"You can't be here." The voice was gentle as it approached. "Did you-" He stopped and looked at Stiles. "Stiles?"

"Deputy Parrish." Stiles felt Derek turn his head away and burying it into Stiles' neck. "I wouldn't be here unless it was important." He looked up at him. "Just give us a few minutes? I'll explain later." Stiles smiled a little.

"Alright." Parrish looked at Derek and frowned. "I'll be at my car." He nodded then walked to his car.

"Derek?" Stiles frowned.

"They're dead. A-All of them are dead." The wolf cried harder and turned around so he could hug Stiles.

"We'll figure it out." Stiles sighed and hesitantly hugged back, moving his hand up and down Derek's back slowly, feeling him calm down slightly.

"She-She killed them because of me!"

"It wasn't your fault." Stiles slowly helped Derek up and made them both stand. "Look at me." He put his hands on Derek's shoulders and Derek looked up, his eyes blue again. "It was not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for it. You understand me?"

"But-"

"No." Stiles said firmly. "Do not." He looked Derek in the eyes and the wolf nodded before hugging Stiles again.

"Alright, big guy. We need to go. Wait in the jeep and I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to talk with Mr. Deputy over there." Stiles patted Derek back and Derek walked to the jeep, his head down.

Stiles got back to his house and Derek just...well, he fell onto the bed face-first into a pillow.

"Did you say that Uncle Peter made it out?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where is he? I want to find him. I want to see him."

"Derek, that's not possible."

"You said he was alive!"

"He is. He's just not the same." Stiles sighed. "He changed after the fire."

"Oh." Derek frowned. "Then I'll talk to him later. He probably needs time to cope, like I do."

"You told him?!" Scott's eyes widened.

"I had to! He wouldn't believe me if I didn't!"

"Stiles-"

"No, Scott! I did a good thing. If you don't like it then you can shove it! I am not going to lie to Derek anymore. He deserves the truth."

"You-" Scott started then Stiles turned and left, slamming the door.

Derek moved closer to Stiles as Malia walked over and looked down at his book.

"You went off on Scott." She frowned and sat across from them.

"Yeah, well, I had a good reason to." Stiles sighed.

"No, you didn't. Derek is not a good enough reason to-"

"Shut up." Stiles looked at her.

"What?"

"You heard me. Shut...Up. Please." He nodded then looked at the book Derek was reading.

"You-" Malia stopped herself then left.

"You're pushing away your friends." Derek frowned.

"They'll get over it. Trust me, it's been worse before." Stiles shrugged.

"Are you going to find a way to change me back or do you want to keep me like this?"

"Honestly, you're a lot nicer this way. But I want to change you back because I miss the old you."

"What am I like?"

"Grumpy, brooding, creepy stalker Sourwolf."

"Sourwolf?" Derek raises an eyebrow.

"Nickname." Stiles smiled a little.

"Well, I think you like older me." Derek grinned.

"What?" Stiles blinked a few times.

"Your heartbeat went up when you talked about it. So, when you change me back, tell me." He nodded and Stiles just blinked a few more times.

Stiles didn't know what to do with this information.

Eventually, Derek was back to normal. Well, except for the fact he had gold eyes now. They really didn't know how to explain it.

"Do you remember anything?" Scott frowned.

"A little. Bits and pieces." Derek nodded.

"Alright. Well, get some rest." Scott smiled then left the loft.

"What are the bits and pieces?" Stiles sat across from Derek.

"The house, your house, the motel, and McDonald's?" Derek narrowed his eyes in thought.

"So, mainly me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you remember scenting me?"

"Shut up." Derek sighed in embarrassment and Stiles grinned.

"You do. You, apparently, don't like anyone else's scent on me." Stiles teased.

"I still remember the fact that you like me." Derek smirked.

"You-" Stiles stopped and was rendered speechless.

"Hm?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Stiles sighed.

"Good."

Stiles looked at Derek and smiled when he realized what that meant. Derek liked him too.


End file.
